


A Champion's Memory

by Blue_Person



Series: Sinnoh's Champions [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Gore, Near Death, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Person/pseuds/Blue_Person
Summary: Cynthia remembers when she first met the trainer in front of her. She remembered when she first fell in love with the trainer. She remembered when she almost lost her trainer.





	A Champion's Memory

The reigning Champion of Sinnoh typically was described as a cold person with a great passion for pokémon, history and legends. It never bothered her that the people she championed, believed her to be cold or uninterested. Her glare was enough to silence even the most rowdy of pokémon, she lived a grand life. Being Champion for years gave her great power and respect, she won battles and made enough money to support her and her pokémon, that was before she had fallen into the blissful trap of love.

She had fallen head over heels for a Togekiss master, the Togekiss master being none other than Dawn of Twinleaf Town. A girl who began her journey 4 years ago at the age of 16, when Cynthia was 21. She had chosen Piplup and met the Champion when her first 6 months of being a trainer were coming to a close. The autumn air crisping up around the two when Cynthia had handed the Togepi egg to the young trainer. 

Cynthia sipped on her coffee, reclined back into the soft cushions of a brown couch. A smile was hidden behind the dark liquid. She watched as Dawn and Kindred, the Togekiss that Dawn loved dearly, practiced stretches. Togekiss watching its trainer and then copying the forms as best as it could. Every once in awhile, Kindred would begin to chirp in frustration as he was unable to copy a pose. Dawn would laugh and pat the fluffy bird and do a new pose. 

Garchomp slowly walked into the room, holding onto her tail as she had yet to grow accustom to spending most of her time out of pokéballs and knocked many things over with her tail. She clambered onto the couch and rested her head into her trainer's lap, letting out a low rumble of comfort. Cynthia ran her hand down the rough skin of the land shark, scales creating an oddly smooth surface. 

Cynthia remembered how Dawn looked at her in disbelief when Cynthia gave her the Togepi egg. She was speechless. She seemed surprised and worried. Cynthia only laughed as this was no doubt the first egg the trainer would have cared for at that point. The egg, Cynthia was caring for and trying to hatch, was not very responsive to her voice or touch. The egg practically lit up when placed in Dawn's arms. The egg shook and out came Kindred. He gleamed at his trainer, and she was beaming at the small pokémon in her arms.

Cynthia softly smiled as her own Togekiss joined the group. Dawn beaming as well as the Togekiss fluttered over to her asking to be cuddled. She had always kept her lopsided smile, the smile that made Cynthia's heart flutter when ever it shone. Dawn's eye patch had a Togekiss feather stuck on it, much to the annoyance of Kindred who chirped angrily at Dawn who laughed. Dawn removed the feather and placed it on Kindred's head who freaked out and tried to remove it. 

She met the Dawn a year later. She had matured, not only in age and wisdom, but physically. Cynthia remembered being taken a back by Dawn's beauty, the Togepi that hatched, now a Togetic. Kindred remembered Cynthia and flew from his trainer and Prinplup to greet the woman. Dawn excited to see the blonde woman, and seemingly almost embarrassed too. 

Empoleon walked into the room, a tray in her flippers with coffee cups on it. She walked over and offered the Champion a new cup of coffee, who happily swapped the cup for a fresh one. Empoleon happily chattered as she turned to her trainer.

Cynthia was breathless when she saw Dawn's face. It had become softer and attractive. Cynthia felt ashamed, not because she was becoming attracted to the trainer, but because she was falling in love with a girl. Dawn's blue eyes glimmering in the soft sunlight of sunset.

Later that day, Garchomp and Milotic comforted the young woman as she wept in the forest. The shame was unbearable for the Champion, she feared what her family would say, what the whole of Sinnoh would say. She feared what her people would think, what if they tried to remove her from her position as Champion? What if she would be dishonored?

Cynthia realised she was foolish to think or feel such a thing, especially since only a year and a half later the wedding was televised across the region, even in foreign regions. People supported the young couple and even revered the two women. Dawn embarrassed and tried to hide her eyepatch from the media.

When Dawn walked down the aisle with Empoleon and Kindred following after, Cynthia practically melted. Her heart raced as the woman she loved walked down wearing a short white dress, lace with shapes of Ditto laid on top of the dress' skirt. Dawn was decorated with a floral sash and floral crown made by the Gratitude Pokémon. Jewelry with diamonds, pearls and amethyst crystals. 

That was 6 months before Team Galactic. 

Team Galactic brought out Cynthia's monstrous strength. Not just Cynthia's, but the rath of her entire team. 

Cynthia's hands began to shake and clam up as the memory flooded back. She struggled to drink her coffee. Garchomp questioning her.

She remembered rushing up Mt. Coronet. She saw Team Galactic scour the sacred and ancient mountain. She also saw Dawn rush after the villainous team, Kindred and Empoleon following right after. Cynthia was paralyzed, she watched the two birds battle through a pair of grunts with swift and beautiful movements, complementing each other. 

Dawn was set on stopping the evil team, she had forced her way through difficult paths, Cynthia lagging behind. Cynthia and Garchomp struggling to navigate the dark and foggy caves or the frigid outside with a roaring blizzard.

Cynthia struggled to breathe as her heart raced, her shaking hands now making a clattering noise with the coffee cup and its matching plate. She had given up on trying to drink the rich and dark liquid, her memory wouldn't allow her. Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing.

She ascended the great mountain, breaking through to Spear Pillar. Judgement falling on her from a mysterious identity from above as she rushed forward and commanded Team Galactic to stop their plan. Cyrus held Dawn up by the throat, he was unsurprised to see the Champion. 

Dawn scratched at Cyrus' hands that were clamped around her neck. Her pokémon laying weak and defeated on the ground behind her as she thrashed to break free.

Cynthia locked up as she watched her wife's prized pokémon laid struggling to get up. Kindred stood up, and with a great shriek of pain tried to charge forward, but Mars gave no pity on the majestic bird as she brought her foot down on it's great wings. Kindred screamed in pain, causing Dawn to thrash more as her face turned blue, she was growing weak. 

Cynthia ran forward and tackled Cyrus to the ground. She had let out a roar that put the roar of her Garchomp to shame. Dawn hit the ground with a loud crack. Cynthia's Garchomp held Cyrus down as its trainer went to help Dawn. Cynthia holding Dawn close as blood slowly oozed from the back of Dawn's skull and began to soak into Cynthia's signature black clothing

Cyrus called forth the beasts of space and time. They appeared from their dimensions, bound in red glowing chains. The Spirits appeared as well, circling above and calling out to a deaf ear above. Dialga, Lord of Time, roared fiercely as it struggled to break free from its chains. Palkia, Lord of Space, thrashing about as well, it warped and seared the space around it and the chains, hoping to even just wiggle through.

Cynthia began to hyperventilate, the cup and plate falling out of her hands and shattering on the floor. Her hands violently shook as she tried to look at them, but her vision was unable to focus on anything in front of them. Her throat was dry as she struggled to call for help.

Cynthia felt a chill run up her spine as she locked eyes with a new beast. Lord of the Distortion World, Giratina, had appeared from its prison and loomed over Spear Pillar. It's great wings blocking out any sun that may have shone through the thick and black clouds. A deep roar shook the earth as it leapt forward and grabbed Cyrus by the throat. A thick crimson liquid splattered over Spear Pillar, pokémon and people where hit. A deep pressure rose in Cynthia's chest. 

Looking up, red eyes looked over her. This is what she Championed.

The Lord of All loomed above, judging those before it, 18 plates circling the Lord.

Dialga and Palkia seemingly bowed down as the Lord came forward. Giratina howled as it sunk back into its prison by choice, dragging the limp body of Cyrus with it. 

The Lord stopped before Cynthia and Dawn, before all the pokémon and Team Galactic grunts. It glowed with a soft and warm golden light, bathing the two women and pokémon.

Chains snapped and red metal forged from sprint that shackled literal gods, flew everywhere like bullets. Bloody feathers, fur and scales dissolved as heat flooded over Cynthia's body. Dawn's pokémon rose up, roaring and screeching, it was as if there was a war going on. 

Cynthia looked down, Dawn's face no longer pale from the loss of blood. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at Dawn. She looked back up to her Championed and stared. An ancient flute descended from its form, purple and beautiful. The wind atop the sacred and once whole temple, gently flowed through the flute and created hollow notes. The Azure Flute fell into her hands, the Lord only turned and left to where it came. A great tear in the sky as it leapt through, brilliant light raining down on the temple.

Dawn laid atop Cynthia, hoping the pressure would calm down the woman. She could hear Cynthia's heart race as she pressed her ear against Cynthia's chest. She lowered and kissed Cynthia's cheeks, doing her best to try and break through the storm and offer some peace.

They had to go into Giratina's prison to save the worthless man. Trial after trial they inched further down and closer to the Banished One who awaited their timely arrival. The Spirits had guided them closer, and bow they stood before the beast. Before they could engage in battle, the beast enveloped Cynthia.

It showed her her past. It showed the people she lost and the bonds that broke. It showed Dawn on her deathbed, it showed her final moments. Trying to persuade her to give up. It showed her gruesome acts of a different dimension, of a king who dearly loved his pokémon.

It showed her how it would strangle her and Dawn, beating them against the grounds of its prison only to swallow them up.

Dawn had escaped its grasp and caught the pokémon, getting the corpse of Cyrus and leaving the prison that shook from an empty presence.

Cynthia wailed as the gruesome memories of Giratina flashed through her mind. The many ways Dawn and her would didie, the many ways her pokémon would perish. She trembled and cried out, unaware tha tf the very person she loved was right there next to her, holding her tightly.

She could only feel Dawn's warmth, but it was enough to placate her as she spiraled down into darkness. Only time and space would release their grip on her.


End file.
